De la Amistad al Amor
by Yohiro
Summary: Todos Humanos - LEMMON: entre mujeres Alice y Bella comenzarán una relación ¿Que ira a suceder?
1. El Comienzo

Alice POV

Yo soy su mejor amiga, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo de la forma en que la quiero. Bella estuvo con mi hermano Edward durante mucho tiempo y yo estuve con Jasper un poco más que ellos, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Bella, no podía seguir con Jasper, él lo entendió y ahora somos muy buenos amigos.

A Bella le costo bastante tiempo dejar de pensar en Edward a pesar de que ellos habían roto por mutuo acuerdo, a veces los recuerdos y la costumbre hacen que sea más difícil superar las cosas. Ahora ella lo a superado y yo ahora puedo conquistarla, no me debería ser muy difícil... ¿verdad?

Meses Después...

Fui a Buscar a Bella al trabajo de sorpresa, aún trabajaba en la tienda de Mike, aunque ahora la obligaban a usar uniforme y se veía hermosa con su el, aunque claro ella lo odiaba, constaba de un pantalón azul demasiado simple a mi gusto y una camiseta blanca con un gran estampado de logo de la tienda que a ella le quedaba ajustada, acentuando esas pequeñas y sensuales curvas que tenia. Bella nunca ha aceptado lo hermosa que es.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto de mi hermoso porche amarillo, lo amaba un poco menos que a Bella.

-Hola Bella ¿Que tal?- le pregunte mientras ella se instalaba en el asiento de copiloto

-Agotador, pero tu nunca sabrás lo que es ¿cierto?- me dijo mientras reía

-Nunca se sabe lo que pasara mañana, solo puedes adivinar, pero a mi eso se me da muy bien ¿No crees?-

-Por supuesto Alice, ¿acaso hay algo que no se te de bien?- Quise responder tenerte en mis brazos pero solo me reí.

-Bueno, Bella ¿te apetece un paseo por la playa?- le tenia preparada una gran sorpresa a Bella, los nervios comenzaron a carcomerme.

-¡por supuesto! Hace tiempo que no vamos-

Cuando nos acercábamos a "nuestro" lugar en la playa, mire a Bella y pude ver el entusiasmo en sus ojos, no sabia la sorpresa que le había preparado...

Bella POV

No puedo creer que Alice me haya traído a "Nuestro" lugar, hace años que no veníamos aquí, recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos aquí, cuando nos juramos amistad por siempre, AMISTAD por siempre, si Alice supiera...

Nos bajamos de su porche y Alice tomo una pequeña canasta de picnic y se adelanto para mostrarme el camino, estaba usando un vestido topless de color morado, ajustado en la cintura con una pequeña cinta negra que terminaba en una cinta cuidadosamente hecha, obviamente le quedaba perfecto como siempre, no podía evitar quedarme pegada mirando sus curvas, especialmente cuando caminaba de esa forma, a veces pensaba que lo hacia para provocarme…

-hemos llegado- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras sacaba de la canasta, un mantel y velas, mire el lugar y era exactamente el mismo lugar donde habíamos estado hace años.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar Alice?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba frente a ella con cuidado de no voltear ninguna vela. Alice si que se había esmerado, me pregunto que estará tramando...

-Por supuesto que si, por eso lo escogí- me estremecí, Alice estaba tramando algo, quizás quería sacarme información o quizás se dio cuenta de como la miraba, los nervios me traicionaron y me ruborice.

-Bella necesito decirte algo importante- se me acerco sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y acaricio mi rostro con su mano, instintivamente cerré los ojos y disfrute su caricia, entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, note como me ruborice, abrí los ojos y note el rostro de Alice demasiado cerca y me miraba sorprendida, me sonroje aún más e intente alejar mi rostro de su vista pero ella me detuvo sosteniendo mi rostro con sus manos.

-Te amo- escuche salir de sus labios antes de sentirlos junto a los míos, sus labios eran la gloria.

-te amo- le dije después del suave rose de sus labios.

-Quiero que estemos juntas siempre, ¿Lo quieres tu? hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta que no podría vivir sin ti, Te amo Isabella Swan- La mire, me sorprendí, mi corazón se hincho y luego volví a besarla suavemente pero algo más prolongado que el anterior

-Yo hace un tiempo supe que te amaba y quiero estar contigo siempre- volvió a besarme, esta vez fue más intenso, cuando ambas necesitamos aire, nos miramos a los ojos y supe que juntas podríamos ser felices.

Alice POV

Bella me correspondía y ahora estábamos besándonos, sus labios eran mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado, eran dulces y suaves. Bella me besaba apasionadamente con sus manos enredadas en mi cabello y yo ya no podía aguantar demasiado, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando este momento, comencé a acariciar una de sus piernas y note como su respiración se agitaba un poco más y sus manos se tensaban, me aventure a seguir mi camino y metí mi mano debajo de su camiseta, su piel estaba tibia y era muy suave, antes de seguir subiendo pare el beso para mirar a Bella, buscando autorización.

-no pares- me dijo en un suspiro mientras volvía a juntar nuestros labios, Bella estaba excitada y esa voz me volvió loca, comencé a acariciar su pecho con movimientos suaves, jugando de vez en cuando con su pezón, haciendo que Bella gimiera, abandone su boca para dirigirme a su cuello mientras seguía acariciando su pecho, Bella olía exquisito. Comencé a quitarle la camiseta para acomodarla en el piso y sin dejar de besar su cuello, mi mano comenzó a bajar hacia su vientre bajo, podía sentir mi propia excitación y mi corazón acelerándose, estaba ansiosa por probarla, por hacerla mía. Deje de besar su cuello y la mire a los ojos mientras terminaba de sacarle las ultimas prendas que le quedaban, Bella estaba completamente ruborizada, en sus ojos chocolate podía ver su excitación, una vez que la tenia completamente desnuda ante mi, no pude evitar soltar un gemido y Bella se ruborizo aún más

-eres hermosa mi Bella- le dije mientras me acercaba para volver a besarla ella volvió a enredar sus manos en mi cabello mientras mi mano volvía a acariciar uno de sus pechos, Bella gemía, la otra mano la dirigí lentamente hacia su centro, estaba completamente húmedo y se me hacia agua la boca.

Bella POV

Estaba en la gloria, los besos y las caricias de Alice me hacían sentir como nunca espere sentirme, jamás sentí esto con Edward y no es que él no haya sido bueno, porque valla que si lo era, pero Alice lo desplazaba lejos. Alice literalmente estaba devorándome, termino de desnudarme, y me ruborize aún más

-eres hermosa mi Bella- "mi" Bella sonaba tan bien desde sus labios, volvió a besarme y yo volví a agarrar su cabello, comenzó a masajear mi pecho y yo ya no podía evitar soltar gemidos, su otra mano comenzó a bajar hacia mi centro y se me hacia más difícil respirar, la mano de Alice encontró mi centro y no pude evitar abrir las piernas, Alice besar mi cuello, mi hombro, mi estomago mientras su mano seguía acariciaba mi centro suavemente, eso me hacia sentir pequeños golpes de placer. Los labios de Alice comenzaron a besar mi centro y casi perdí la razón, se me curvaba la espalda intentando acercarla más a mi, se sentía demasiado bien, sus dedos se aventuraron a penetrarme y descubrí que aún podía sentir más placer y ahora si perdí la razón, no podía dejar de gemir su nombre, Alice comenzó a mover sus dedos y su lengua más rápidamente yo sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba, me acercaba al clímax, gritaba el nombre de Alice y que la amaba, mi espalda se curvo más y sentí como cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas sentían la explosión de placer, había tenido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y me lo había dado mi mejor amiga.


	2. La Cena

2.- La cena

Alice POV

Note cuando Bella tuve su orgasmo y levante la cabeza para poder mirarla, parecía que brillaba, me miro, me sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta mientras me acercaba para besarla, estaba feliz, porque ella me amaba, aun que claro, yo lo sospechaba, desde que tuve esa cita con ese tipo, ella realmente estaba molesta, pero nunca me dijo porque y hoy cuando se recargo en mi mano cuando la acariciaba, cuando note que se sonrojaba, me sorprendí, porque me di cuenta que era realmente posible que ella sintiera lo mismo por mi y la esperanza hizo que me arriesgara a besarla, de repente Bella dejo de besarme lo que hizo que perdiera la línea de mis pensamientos para mirarla.

-Aquí no hay igualdad, yo quiero que estemos parejas- dijo sonrojándose un poco mientras se miraba para luego mirarme.

-Pues, ¿Qué te detiene?- le dije antes de acercarme para continuar besándola y Bella se aventuro a acariciar mis muslos para luego tomar mi vestido y subirlo, dejo de besarme para mirarme, decir "ahmm" y levantar las cejas, yo entendí lo que quería decir y me levante para que pudiera quitarme el vestido, no te la sorpresa en su mirada cuando noto que no estaba usando sostén, su mirada estaba fija en mis "amigas" y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, Jasper nunca se había quedado mirándome así.

-¿Puedo besarlos?- me pregunto sin despegar la vista, yo solo atine a decir "aja" pero ella ya estaba en eso y no pude evitar soltar un gemido, comenzó a acariciar mis muslos suavemente, cuando estaba acercándose a mi ropa interior mi estúpido celular comenzó a sonar.

-Deberías contestar podría ser importante- la mire frunciendo el seño y mire quien llamaba, era Esme, mi madre.

-Hola Esme, ¿Qué sucede?- le dije _-Alice, hija, ¿haz visto la hora? ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?-_ Había olvidado que era el cumpleaños de papá y que habíamos quedado de cenar, mire la hora del teléfono y luego a Bella.

-Lo siento Esme se me paso la hora, realmente estaba disfrutando este paseo con Bella- note como Bella se sonrojaba _-¿Estas con Bella? Dile que venga contigo a la cena- _

-Dice Esme que vengas conmigo a la cena de cumpleaños de Carlise- le dije a Bella, ella abrió los ojos como platos y movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Dijo que le encantaría ir- le dije a mamá mientras mis dedos caminaban por el muslo de Bella mientras yo le daba una sensual sonrisa _-¡Eso es estupendo! Podrías pasar por ¿Seth y Leah?-_ saque mi mano del muslo de bella acomode mi cabello y Bella aprovecho de levantarse para recoger su ropa.

-¿Seth y Leah?- eso me sorprendió _-Si, Edward y Jasper los invitaron, también estarán Jacob y Nessie, ya sabes lo pegotes que están últimamente-_ aunque más que Edward haya invitado a Leah, que Jasper a Seth, después de todo yo sabia lo que él se tramaba

-Ningún problema, estaremos allí en unos 20 minutos, adiós- mire a Bella que aún no terminaba de vestirse porque se había quedado mirándome cuando pronuncie el nombre de Seth y Leah _–Nos vemos, un beso-_ Corte el teléfono, lo deje a un lado y me acerque a Bella para besarla pero ella no se dejo llevar por el beso, la mire y estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-No tengo con que ir a esa cena- me dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-Pues así estas más que perfecta para mi- solo había alcanzo a ponerse su ropa interior, me fulmino con la mirada.

-Tengo un vestido perfecto para ti en la cajuela- le dije mientras la besaba.

-Tenemos que irnos Alice, ¿Recuerdas Cena-Leah y Seth-Carlise?- me dijo mientras seguía buscando su ropa.

-Bella deja de vestirte, recuerdas que te pondrás mi vestido- le dije mientras yo busque la mía, me vestí y entre las dos recogimos las cosas del "picnic" que por cierto, nunca comimos, fuimos hacia el auto, guarde la canasta de picnic y le entregue un pequeño vestido negro, amarrado al cuello con un escote casi pronunciado, la espalda descubierta solo hasta la mitad y caía hasta su rodilla.

-insisto en que te veías mejor sin nada, pero no te queda para nada mal- le dije mientras le daba un gran beso y nos subimos a mi porche.

Bella POV

El vestido que me presto Alice, no era precisamente lo más cómodo que e usado, pero debo admitir que me gustaba.

Pasamos por Leah y Seth, desde hace un tiempo Leah evitaba mi mirada y se comportaba extraño conmigo, la verdad no entiendo que le pasa, siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, bueno ya tendríamos ocasión de arreglarlo. El camino a casa de los Cullen fue tranquilo ninguno hablo demasiado y la conversación fue lo típico, instituto y música.

Cuando entramos en la casa de los Cullen a la primera que vi fue a Nessie, mi prima, sus padres murieron y por eso ahora ella vive con Charlie y conmigo, últimamente se le ve siempre con Jacob, por cierto, esta no era la excepción, me pregunto cuanto tardaran en hacerse novios. Junto a ellos estaba Jasper, cuando lo note Alice me tomo de la cintura.

Jasper POV

Mire quienes habían llegado, estaba Alice con Bella, me pregunto como les habrá ido, supongo que bien, pues Alice la tomo por la cintura, estaba Leah y último pero más importante, Seth, el pequeño que me robaba los suspiros, no pude evitar sonreír al mirarlo, se veía tentador, estaba usando unos blue jeans oscuros con una camisa negra que le quedaba algo ajustada.

Seth POV

Apenas entre lo vi, junto a Nessie y Jacob, estaba él, Jasper, a mi nunca me había gustado alguien, y la verdad no estaba seguro si realmente él me gustaba, pero nunca me había sentido así por nadie, el estaba siempre en mis sueños y se me aceleraba el corazón cada vez que lo veía (como ahora), de repente note que me estaba mirando, sonrió y no pude evitar ir hacia él para saludarlo.

Edward POV

Lo primero que vi fue a Bella en su vestido negro pero mi mirada se desvió instantáneamente a un vestido rosa, usado por mujer de piel bronceada, no tenia que mirar el rostro para saber de quien eran esas curvas, Leah, nunca supe en que momento ella comenzó a moverme el piso, pero me di cuenta hace unos días, cuando las ganas de besarla fueron casi insoportables, no te que me miraba y le sonreí.

Leah POV

Sin siquiera pensarlo mis ojos fueron directo a donde estaba Edward, claro que se veía perfecto, vestido en tonos crema que sumado a su palidez, destacaban enormemente sus ojos verdes, mi mirada se fue hacia sus labios y note una sonrisa en ellos, mire sus rostro y el me miraba, así que fui a saludarlo.

Alice POV

Tome a Bella de la cintura, cuando note que Jasper nos miraba, era mi forma de decirle que nos había ido bien, note un brillo en sus ojos y me di cuenta que miraba a Seth y este fue a saludarlo, seguido de Leah que fue a saludar a Edward, otra parejita nueva, que espero pronto lo hagan oficial.

Luego de que todos saludaran a todos, mamá nos invito a comer, Carlise estaba en una cabecera a su derecha Edward, junto a él Leah, luego Emmet y a su lado Rosalie, a su lado Jasper, a la izquierda de Carlise, me senté yo, junto a mi Bella, a luego Nessie y a su lado Jacob, seguido por Seth y en la otra cabecera Esme, la cena estuvo deliciosa y muy entretenida, cuando todos hubiéramos terminado.

-No te preocupes Esme, yo traeré el postre, ¿me ayudas Bella?- le dije mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro, ella me miro y capto lo que mi mirada quería decirle pues se sonrojo y me sonrió.

-por supuesto- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie, luego nos dirigimos a la cocina y a penas estuvimos a salvo detrás de la puerta de la cocina, puse mi mano en su espalda para acercarla a mi y comenzar a besarla pero la puerta se abrió.

-vine a ayudarlas- dijo Leah antes de que nosotras nos separáramos rápidamente, pero fue muy tarde, ella ya nos había visto y apenas vi su rostro, supe que iba a gritar.

-¿QUÉ? ¿COMO? ¡USTEDES ESTABAN BESANDOSE!- Bella se puso pálida y Leah comenzó a retroceder, parecía que se fuera a desmayar y precisamente fue en el preciso momento para que Edward que venia hacia aquí alcanzara a sujetarla para que no se diera con el piso y llevarla hacia uno de los sofás. Tome a Bella de la mano.

-todo estará bien, ya lo veras- le dije en un susurro mientras la conducía al comedor, todos nos miraban expectantes esperando que alguna dijera algo, mire a Jasper intentando encontrar en él, alguna idea de que decir, pero en ese momento Edward habló.

-¿Desde… Desde cuando… ustedes… ya saben… esto?- pregunto sin siquiera mirarnos, estaba molesto.

-Desde hoy- le dije –aunque hace un tiempo, me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella- Bella se apego un poco más y la mire para sonreírle.

-Bueno, lo mismo que yo- dijo ella, en un tono que no se habría escuchado si no fuera porque todos estaban en silencio, Edward giro rápidamente hacía ella y la miro visiblemente molesto, estaba realmente furioso

-Creo, que lo es que todos son sentemos y hablemos de esto como personas civilizadas- dijo Esme mientras hacia un ademan con las manos para invitarnos a sentarnos.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar de esto, no quiero saber nada sobre ellas- Dijo Edward mirando al piso.

-Jamás pensé que diría esto pero estoy del lado de Ed- dijo Jacob llendo hacia a Edward.

-Yo también- dijo Leah apoyándose del brazo de Edward. Edward la miro, la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Lo siento Bella, te quiero y lo sabes, pero esto es demasiado para mi- dijo Nessie, siguiendo a Jacob, hasta que los cuatro salieron de la casa, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos.

-Ustedes saben que las amaré, pase lo que pasé, si ustedes son felices, yo lo soy- dijo Esme antes de acercarse a abrazarnos.

-Yo no se como pueden cambian, algunas cosas – miro Emmet – pero las quiero como si fueran mis hermanas y siempre será así.

-Edward también lo entenderá, solo denle tiempo- dijo Carlise mientras tomaba la mano de Esme.

-Mientras ustedes sean feliz todo bien, no importa como ni con quien- dijo Seth, aprovechando de acercarse un poco más a Jasper.

-Eso mismo es lo que yo pienso- dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa.

-Alice, Bella- dijo Emmet en tono serio- jamás imagine que les gustaran las tortillas- dijo soltando una gran carcajada, Rosalie le dio un golpe en el hombre mientras ella reía, bueno todos reíamos.

-Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad, pero creo que ahora deberíamos ir a hablar con Charlie antes de que se entere por otras personas, ¿no crees Bella?- le pregunte mientras la abrazaba acercándola más hacía mi.

-si, tienes razón- dijo antes de que me acercara para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

-apreciaría mucho que no hicieran eso en mi presencia- dijo Rosalie.

-lo siento, no creo que lo haga, pero lo intentaré, le respondí mientras Bella se sonrojaba. Nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos donde Charlie, la conversación con él, fue fácil, dijo que, mientras el no nos viera no tendría problemas. Así que ahora solo quedaba el desafió más grande de todos, convencer a las tres personas más tercas de todo Forks y La Push.


	3. Persuadiendo

3.-

Bella POV

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, ahora todos sabían que yo estaba con Alice, era extraño, no es que me avergonzara, al contrario, estaba feliz, solo me hubiera gustado que se hubieran enterado de otra forma, una vez que Alice se fue, llame a Reneé, no era justo que ella fuera la única sin saberlo, para mi sorpresa me fue bastante fácil decírselo y ella lo tomo bastante bien, me contó sobre una "amiga" que ella tuvo antes de conocer a Charlie y como una buena madre, dijo que siempre tendríamos su apoyo, le conté sobre que Edward, Leah, Jacob y Nessie no lo habían tomado tan bien y me dijo que a través de Nessie podría llegar a Jacob y quizás el podría ayudarnos con Leah, pero ella también sabia que convencer a Edward sería difícil.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más temprano de lo habitual así que el plan "convencer a Nessie" se pondría en marcha, le preparé su desayuno favorito y la espere con una gran sonrisa, no tardo mucho en levantarse y bajar.

-Buenos Días Nessie- le dije mientras ella se acercaba a la cocina.

-Hola Bells, huele delicioso- me dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Necesitamos hablar, se que quizás sea algo incomodo, pero al menos déjame intentar hacer que me comprendas- le dije mientras me sentaba frente a ella. Me miro dudativa, tomo una tostada y asintió.

-A ti te gusta Jake, ¿cierto?- se atraganto con su tostada mientras se ponía de mil colores.

-pues…-

-no me digas que no porque yo se que es cierto- le dije antes de que terminara de hablar.

-si- dijo mientras se sonrojaba más

-y dime, ¿porque te gusta?

-pues porque me hace sentir cómoda, me hace reír, no lo sé, es como si fuera mi complemento perfecto-

Nessie POV

-eso es lo mismo que me pasa a mi con Alice, ella me hace sentir completa, más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo Edward- dijo Bella mientras yo sopesaba el peso de mis palabras y las suyas, quizás tenia razón, pero Alice era una mujer.

-pero ella es una mujer- le dije lo que estaba pensando.

-si, es cierto, pero eso es solo un detalle, piensa, si Jake fuera una mujer, quizás tu también estarías enamorada de ella- si, eso podría ser cierto.

-además no le hacemos mal a nadie, nosotras lo único que queremos es su apoyo y aceptación, no tiene porque agradarles, imagínate que yo estuviera en contra de lo tuyo con Jake, ¿no harías todo lo posible para que los acepte?- Bella tenía razón, yo estaba actuando mal, igual que los otros.

-tienes razón, lo entiendo, y bueno intentaré acostumbrarme a la idea- le dije mientras le sonreía.

-¿Me ayudarías a convencer a Jake?- me dijo mientras me sonreía de vuelta.

-claro- le dije mientras nos poníamos de pie para abrazarnos.

Bella POV

Me puse a lavar las cosas del desayuno y Nessie se fue a duchar pues saldría con Jake, cuando bajo le aconseje que le dijera lo que sentía, y dijo que se arriesgaría, le deseé suerte, en el mismo momento en que tocaron el timbre, seguramente era Jake así que Nessie fue a abrirle la puerta, mientras yo entraba a la ducha, cuando salí ella ya no estaba, tocaron el timbre, me debatí entre abrir y no abrir, pero pensé que podría ser urgente.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte antes de abrir pues aún me encontraba en toalla.

-tu verdadero amor- sonreí.

-Pasa, la puerta esta abierta- cuando abrió se quedo pegada mirándome.

-Ojala siempre me recibieras así- me dijo mientras se acercaba a besarme y yo dejaba caer la toalla accidentalmente.

-cambie de opinión, seria mejor así- me dijo mientras me miraba, comencé a agacharme para tomar la toalla pero ella me lo impidió

-¿que pasa?- pregunté, pero ella solo me beso y no tuvo que decir más, sus manos recorrían mi cintura mientras yo me encargaba de quitarle el vestido azul que ella llevaba, para variar no llevaba sostén, realmente no lo necesitaba con ese pecho perfecto.

-vamos arriba- le dije mientras volvía a besarla atrayéndola a mi habitación. Una vez allí nos recostamos en mi casa sin dejar de besarnos o recorrer nuestros cuerpos, pero yo no olvidaba que había quedado en algo la última vez, así que le quite la última prenda que le quedaba para poder dirigir me atención a ese lugar especial. Realmente no sabia que hacer pero recordaba que era lo que ella me había hecho, así que bese ese punto y Alice comenzó a gemir y supe que lo estaba haciendo bien, lamí, mordí y succione su punto mientras ella se retorcía hasta que en cierto punto ella se tenso completamente, grito mi nombre para luego relajarse y supe que ella había acabado, levante la cabeza lentamente.

-eso estuvo magnifico- me dijo mientras se acercaba para besarme…

Nessie POV

Después de muchos pucheros y buenos argumentos logré hacerle ver a Jacob que lo de Bella y Alice, estaba bien, que era algo bueno, que ellas eran felices y que nosotros deberíamos apoyarlas y de paso logre decirle todo lo que sentía por él y ahora éramos novios

-Apúrate amor o no alcanzaremos a hablar con Leah- me dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ya voy- le dije mientras me acercaba y lo besaba en los labios

Leah POV

Yo realmente no estaba en contra de lo que estaba haciendo Bella pero no podía dejar de apoyar a Edward, yo lo amaba, cuando su relación con Bella termino, yo estuve ahí para ayudarlo, lo conocí mejor y me enamoré, no pude evitarlo. Desde entonces lo e apoyado en las buenas y malas, y ahora tendría mi apoyo, quizás así, notaria mi presencia. Tocaron la puerta y fui a abrirla.

- Hola – dijo Jacob, con Nessie a su lado.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo mientras entraba en la casa.

- claro- me hice a un lado para que pudieran pasar .

- siéntense – les dije mientras yo hacía lo propio.

- ¿Estas sola? – pregunto Jacob y yo asentí con la cabeza.

- es sobre el asunto de Alice y Bella – ya me imaginaba yo que algo tendría que ver con eso.

-Queremos hablar contigo para que las apoyes, pues después de todo, ellas no están haciendo nada malo, simplemente se están amando, así como lo hicieron con sus respectivas parejas en su momento, como lo hacemos Nessie y yo y como tu … amas a Edward- lo mire sin poder disimular mi asombro y al parecer Nessie también se sorprendió porque me pareció ver reflejado rostro en ella .

-¿Co… Como…?- intente decir algo.

-Te conozco, me di cuenta- me dijo antes de que pudiera formular mi pregunta.

-Ah- no se me ocurrió nada más que decir –En realidad yo no estoy en contra de ellas, me da igual, pero como tu dijiste amo a Edward y debo apoyarlo…-

- Claro, entiendo – dijo Nessie- pero quizás podríamos encontrar otra forma de que se de cuenta que él también te adora.

Me ruborice me gustaba la idea.

- ¿Cómo que? – pregunté.


End file.
